Sans regrets
by The Frog Lady 88
Summary: OS. HPDM. Il y a une différence entre ce que l'on pense vouloir et ce que l'on veut réellement. Le tout est de ne pas s'en rendre compte trop tard.


_**Sans regrets **_

**Disclaimer :**

L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété intellectuelle de J.K. Rowling.

**Spoilers :**

Les sept tomes parus. Je doute qu'il y ait beaucoup de gens par ici qui n'aient pas lu le septième, mais sait-on jamais

**Warning :**

Personnages (très) probablement OOC.

**Note de l'auteur :**

Ce one-shot est un cadeau de Noël pour **Zoonnize** (plus connue sur ce site sous le nom de **Zoomalfoy** ), écrit dans le cadre du projet Père Noël Surprise '07 pour le site **Manyfics**.

J'ai lu des dizaines de fics HPDM, pourtant c'est la première que j'écris sur ce couple. Je ne garantis pas le résultat, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux. Parole !

Je voulais écrire quelque chose de mignon et de tendre pour l'occasion, après tout, c'est Noël. Mais, j'aurais dû le savoir, je suis incapable d'écrire du fluff. En plus, j'ai récemment lu une fic HPDM, I give you a wondrous mirror de **Lomonaaeren**, se déroulant après le tome 7 et qui respecte l'épilogue. Je dois l'avouer, cette fic m'a fortement inspirée pendant l'écriture de ce one-shot.

J'ajoute que j'ai repris, avec sa permission, une idée qu'**Alixe** développe dans sa merveilleuse fic Les Survivants . L'idée est la suivante : Les élèves de septième années qui ont vu leur scolarité perturbée par la guerre ont la possibilité de passer leurs ASPIC pendant l'été afin de ne pas avoir à retourner à Poudlard une année de plus.

Bonne année à tous !

Et bonne lecture !

* * *

Harry ajouta un sucre dans son café. Il n'avait aucun penchant particulier pour le liquide au goût amer, mais il faisait partie intégrante de son quotidien, au même titre que le bureau mal éclairé qu'il partageait avec Abenberg ou que les piles de dossiers qui s'accumulaient sur son plan de travail, semblant ne jamais diminuer malgré la quantité de rapports qu'il rédigeait chaque semaine.

Depuis plus d'une décade, ses journées au département des Aurors commençaient invariablement de la même façon. Il arrivait au ministère sur le coup de six heures du matin, saluait le réceptionniste, échangeait quelques mots avec lui, puis se dirigeait vers son bureau. Il faisait un détour par le distributeur à boissons et achetait son café pour la modique somme de trois mornilles. Les produits distribués par la machine avaient un goût insipide ; Harry et ses collègues ne manquaient d'ailleurs jamais une occasion de s'en plaindre, ce qui ne les empêchait pas d'en faire une consommation abusive. Cet arrêt effectué, il reprenait son chemin, s'efforçant d'ignorer la chaleur qui lui brûlait les doigts à travers le plastique du gobelet.

Parvenu à destination, il ouvrait la porte, entrait dans la pièce, vérifiait d'un coup d'œil entraîné que tout était bien à sa place avant d'aller relever les stores. Après quoi, il s'installait dans son fauteuil et commençait à éplucher les dossiers relatifs aux cas sur lesquels Abenberg et lui étaient en train de travailler. Absorbé par sa tâche, il vidait son verre distraitement, laissant à la caféine le soin de le réveiller complètement. C'était des gestes tellement familiers qu'ils ne requéraient pas une grande attention de sa part. Aussi eut-il beau focaliser toute sa concentration sur leur exécution, cela n'empêcha pas ses pensées de prendre une tournure peu agréable. Pendant des mois, il s'était efforcé de reléguer ce sujet de préoccupation au plus profond de son esprit, là où il ne pourrait pas le déranger. La manœuvre avait tellement bien réussi qu'il avait presque réussi à l'effacer, c'était comme s'il n'avait jamais eu matière à s'inquiéter. Jusqu'à hier matin.

-o-o-

En septembre, Al était rentré à Poudlard. Il avait été envoyé à Serpentard. Quelques semaines plus tard il écrivait pour dire que son meilleur ami à la vie à la mort était Scorpius Malefoy. Bien qu'étant surprenant, ça ne l'avait pas gêné plus que ça. Al était encore jeune, mais il était loin d'être stupide, s'il estimait que Scorpius Malefoy méritait qu'il lui offre son amitié, Harry lui faisait confiance. C'était également un pas de plus fait vers le rapprochement des deux côtés de la société sorcière. Que le fils d'Harry Potter soit ami avec l'héritier Malefoy ne pouvait que favorablement influencer l'opinion publique et achever de les convaincre que les proches d'anciens Mangemorts avaient leur place dans la société. Et puis, rien ne le forçait à rentrer en contact avec Draco Malefoy. Leurs fils étaient amis, ça ne les obligeait pas eux à se voir plus que nécessaire.

Les choses auraient été tellement plus simples s'il avait pu s'en tenir à ce raisonnement rationnel.

Apprendre la nouvelle avait mis un frein à la mécanique bien rodée sur laquelle il se reposait. Il avait alors réalisé avec une certaine horreur à quel point sa vie était devenue routinière. Dès lors qu'il en avait conscience, il ne lui était plus possible de continuer à se réfugier dans le rituel de gestes quotidiens qui constituaient son existence. Quand il examinait sa situation actuelle, il avait l'étrange impression de se retrouver devant un tableau des expositions auxquelles Hermione s'obstinait à le traîner. Quand il les regardait lui, ils ne lui inspiraient pas grand-chose, mais dès qu'Hermione se mettait à les lui expliquer, il se mettait à les percevoir différemment. C'était toujours le même tableau, mais il ne voyait plus la même chose. Et peut-être en allait-il de même pour sa propre vie, peut-être avait-il simplement besoin d'un élément déclencheur qui lui permette de prendre du recul et de se rendre compte que sa vie pouvait être autre chose que ce qu'elle était.

Passés le choc et l'excitation des premiers moments, il avait repris le cours habituel de son existence. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir menacé par un changement imminent. Un changement qu'une part de lui désirait désespérément.

-o-o-

Harry était absent quand la lettre était arrivée. Abenberg et lui travaillaient sur une affaire qui les avait obligés à séjourner quelques semaines en Irlande. A son retour, il avait trouvé sur son bureau une missive de Ginny lui expliquant la situation : Al était invité à passer la deuxième semaine des vacances de Noël au manoir Malefoy et elle avait donné son accord. Elle terminait en lui demandant de bien vouloir aller récupérer Al, le 5 janvier au soir, car elle serait à ce moment là en train de participer à un match amical, opposant les Harpies aux Canons, dont on l'avait avertie à la dernière minute.

Il avait pris la nouvelle calmement au début. Mais à mesure que le temps passait, il avait senti la nervosité le gagner. Ce qui était totalement stupide, Malefoy et lui étaient deux hommes adultes, ils avait tous les deux mûri depuis l'époque de Poudlard et étaient parfaitement capables de rester civiles l'un envers l'autres. D'ailleurs, ils n'auraient à échanger que quelques mots polis. Après quoi, Harry pourrait tranquillement repartir avec Al et regagner la sécurité de sa vie douillette. La situation serait un peu maladroite, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, mais il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Malefoy ne tenait probablement pas plus que lui à évoquer le passé. Sauf que. Sauf qu'une part de lui avait envie de plus. Une part de lui avait envie de savoir si après tout ce temps, il était possible qu'il y ait encore quelque chose de possible pour eux. Même après tout le mal qu'ils s'étaient fait l'un à l'autre, malgré le temps passé et les obstacles.

Ils s'étaient croisés plusieurs fois au cours des dernières années, mais toujours dans des cadres officiels, ils avaient échangé les paroles de circonstances, mais sans plus.

Ils n'avaient pas cherché à renouer. Harry connaissait ses raisons, et il imaginait que celles de Malefoy étaient assez similaires aux siennes.

La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus remontait au jour où Al et Scorpius avaient pris place à bord du Poudlard Express pour la première fois.

Dans ce type de circonstances, il avait toujours demandé conseil à Hermione. Il savait qu'il n'était pas très doué pour ce genre de choses. Seulement, même des années après, il n'avait jamais raconté à Hermione, ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs, ce qui s'était passé avec Draco lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard.

Que faire ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif aux photos des ses proches trônant sur son bureau. Ils se contentèrent de sourire en agitant la main ; ils n'avaient aucune réponse à lui donner.

-o-o-

Il avait été le seul à retourner à Poudlard cette année là. Hermione était entrée directement au ministère, au département des relations avec les créatures magiques. Le gouvernement avait proposé à tous les étudiants de septième année qui avaient vu leur scolarité perturbée par la guerre de passer leurs ASPIC au mois d'août, leur donnant ainsi l'opportunité de ne pas avoir à redoubler. Hermione avait sauté sur l'occasion et avait sans surprise réussi ses examens haut la main. Ron avait commencé à travailler avec Georges au magasin de farces et attrapes. Sa santé mentale était tellement fragile que Ron avait estimé qu'il valait mieux qu'il soit entouré.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry s'était retrouvé l'unique membre du trio à prendre place à bord du Poudlard Express. Rien ne l'obligeait à se rendre de nouveau à Poudlard. Il avait été contacté par plusieurs organismes qui lui avaient offert de les rejoindre directement. Il avait même reçu une proposition de la part du département de Aurors. Bien que ce soit des options très tentantes, il avait refusé. Il lui restait encore beaucoup à apprendre et il ne voulait bénéficier d'aucun passe droit. Sans compter que Poudlard était un bon endroit où se réfugier en attendant que l'attention portée à sa personne retombe un peu. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec l'excitation et la fascination qu'il suscitait. Mais depuis sa victoire sur Voldemort, les choses avaient pris des proportions démesurées. S'il avait cru être le centre des attentions avant, ce n'était rien comparé à maintenant. Il était sans cesse sollicité par des journalistes qui lui demandaient de s'exprimer sur sa lutte contre Voldemort, sa position politique ou ses plans pour le futur de la société sorcière. Et c'était les plus sérieux. D'autres voulaient lui poser des questions sur sa vie amoureuse, sa personnalité, son passé. Heureusement, Kingsley, désigné ministre d'intérim après la fin de la guerre, avait mis un frein à toute cette agitation. Et ses amis, ainsi que la famille Weasley l'avaient soutenu plus ardemment que jamais.

Auparavant, il s'était irrité de sa célébrité, mais les choses avaient toujours été plus ou moins gérables. Mais là, la situation avait échappé à son contrôle. Il n'était plus un bébé qui avait mystérieusement vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il était un homme adulte, jeune certes, mais majeur, et il avait vaincu le sorcier le plus dangereux de toute l'Histoire en combat singulier, devant des centaines de témoins. Il était le Sauveur du monde sorcier, une icône, un guide. Maintenant qu'il les avait libérés de Voldemort, les gens s'attendaient à le voir accomplir de grandes choses, à prendre des positions en politique, à travailler à rendre le monde meilleur, à toujours, toujours en faire d'avantage. Et comme Hermione le lui avait rappelé, on ne le laisserait pas en paix. Il avait une influence extraordinaire, et les gens essaieraient de s'en servir. Il ne lui serait pas possible de ne pas prendre position, de ne pas s'impliquer. Il ne lui donnait pas tord. Seulement lui, il n'avait rien à voir avec un héros. Il était un gars tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple, de plus banal. Si les gens voulaient quelqu'un qui ait la force et la conviction nécessaires pour changer les choses, ils auraient dû se reposer sur Hermione. Lui, il n'avait que des rudiments de politiques, il était quelqu'un de direct, il n'avait aucun goût pour les manœuvres et les négociations. Il n'était pas capable de voir sur le long terme, il avait toujours vécu dans le présent parce que c'était tout ce qu'il avait. Et il fallait voir les choses en face, il n'avait pas les qualités nécessaires pour faire un leader politique. Hermione était bien plus qualifiée que lui. Et puis, il n'avait qu'une envie : qu'on le laisse en paix. Il en avait assez fait pour toute une vie. Comment ses gens pouvaient-ils attendre autant de lui ? S'ils savaient la vérité, ils seraient déçus, sa victoire sur Voldemort devait bien peu à ses qualités personnelles. Tellement de gens étaient mort à cause de lui, à cause de son immaturité, de ses erreurs. Il n'avait rien de spécial. Il était juste un gosse qui s'était retrouvé embarqué dans quelque chose qui le dépassait et qui avait essayé de faire du mieux qu'il pouvait. Et il avait été assez chanceux pour bénéficier d'une fin heureuse.

En comparaison, Poudlard était un univers rassurant, il en connaissait les règles et y avait sa place.

-o-o-

Le retour à Poudlard s'avéra plus difficile que prévu. S'il retrouva le château avec joie, bien des choses étaient différentes.

Il éprouvait le plus profond respect pour le professeur McGonagall et il lui faisait entièrement confiance pour prendre les bonnes décisions pour l'école, mais elle n'était pas Dumbledore.

Ensuite, il était un des seul Gryffondor de son année à être revenu à Poudlard. Il se retrouvait en cours avec des gens qui se connaissaient depuis sept ans et qui même s'ils n'étaient pas tous proches se connaissaient et avaient une histoire en commun. Ils se montraient amicaux envers lui, bien sûr, mais à leurs yeux il restait le Sauveur, et à ce titre n'était plus tout à fait humain. Et malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à combler la distance entre eux. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé jusque là à quel point sa vie sociale à Poudlard avait dépendu de la présence de Ron et Hermione. Il avait toujours eu de plus ou moins bonnes relations avec ses camarades de classe, mais s'il était heureux d'être accepté, ça n'avait jamais semblé très important, Ron et Hermione étaient toujours à ses côtés et c'était ça qui comptait.

Il s'était senti un peu trahi, quand ses amis lui avaient annoncé l'un après l'autre qu'ils ne viendraient pas avec lui. Mais ils lui avaient donné plus que ce qu'il était en droit d'attendre d'eux. Ils avaient amplement gagné le droit de construire leur propre vie.

Il avait pensé pouvoir compter sur la présence et le soutien de Ginny. A la fin de la guerre, ils avaient été heureux de se retrouver, ils étaient tous les deux en vie et plus rien ne s'opposait à ce qu'ils puissent vivre heureux ensembles. Harry avait pensé que tout irait bien, qu'ils continueraient à sortir ensembles et que leur relation pourrait peut être prendre un tour plus sérieux. Ils étaient très amoureux l'un de l'autre et avaient envie de faire leur vie ensemble. Et rien ne s'y opposait. Mais passé l'émotion des retrouvailles, les problèmes avaient commencé à surgir. Harry n'avait pas su comment réagir, Ginny et lui n'avaient jamais eu de différent auparavant, ils étaient toujours d'accord sur tout. La dispute avait eu lieu juste avant qu'ils ne rentrent à Poudlard. Il n'avait pas vu les choses venir. Certes Ginny s'était montré un peu distante, mais il avait mis ça sur le compte de la mort de Fred et avait estimé qu'il valait mieux ne pas aborder le sujet avec elle et lui laisser de l'espace. Les choses avaient commencé assez innocemment. Ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, profitant paresseusement de la chaleur de la cheminée. Il caressait les cheveux de Ginny tendrement, quand la phrase lui avait échappé.

« Tu sais, je suis heureux que tu aies renoncé à m'accompagner. Les choses n'étaient peut-être pas toujours roses à Poudlard, mais au moins tu y étais en sécurité. » _Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose_, ajouta-t-il à part lui.

« Pardon ? » Elle s'était brusquement redressée, se dégageant brutalement de son étreinte. « Non mais est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce à quoi les choses ressemblaient à Poudlard, alors ne me sors pas que j'y étais en sécurité. Et j'ai renoncé à t'accompagner parce que tu m'avais très clairement fait comprendre que je serais un poids pour toi, parce que tu t'inquiétais pour ma sécurité. Et ça d'accord, je pouvais le comprendre. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'avais l'intention de rester les bras croisés à ne rien faire. A ton avis qui a été parmi les premiers à faire de la résistance à Poudlard. Je suis ta petite amie Harry, pas un objet qui fait ce que tu attends de lui. Je comprends très bien que tu n'aies pas voulu me faire prendre de risque. Mais c'était stupide, tu crois vraiment que ça change quelque chose. J'ai mes convictions. Et je voulais me battre. Pas seulement parce que je suis la petite amie du survivant. Mais parce que c'est quelque chose que je devais faire. Si je ne t'avais jamais rencontré, ça n'aurait rien changé, j'aurais fait la même chose. »

Harry était abasourdi, il ne comprenait pas très bien de comment ils étaient passés d'une situation tendre et amoureuse à cette éruption de rage.

« Ginny, ne me comprends pas mal. Je suis très fier de ce que tu as fait. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû prendre tous ces risques, c'était trop dangereux. »

« Non mais tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? C'est toi qui oses me dire ça. Tu m'excuseras, mais dans la catégorie prise de risque inconsidérée tu repasseras. J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai attendu aussi longtemps pour te dire ça. Ça me ressemble vraiment pas. Je suis heureuse que tu sois revenu Harry. Sincèrement. Mais je ne vais pas changer pour te rendre les choses faciles. Evidemment, toi, tu as le droit de prendre tous les risques, de faire ce qui te chante sans donner d'explications à personne. Et même maintenant tu refuses de me dire ce qui s'est passé. J'ai passé toute ma vie à voir ma famille me prendre pour une petite fille fragile et incapable. Je pensais que toi tu étais capable de comprendre que j'étais plus forte que ça. Mais apparemment, je me trompais. Tu sais quoi, je crois que je n'ai pas très envie de continuer de sortir avec un mec qui ne voit pas ce que vaux sa petite amie. »

Et elle sortit de la pièce sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Il la rattrapa à mi-chemin, lui prit le bras et la fit pivoter vers lui.

« Ne t'en vas pas sans me laisser le temps de répondre. » Elle n'eut l'air que modestement apeuré par son expression enragée. « Ne parle pas sans savoir. Parce que tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont tu parles. »

« Non. C'est vrai. Parce que tu refuses catégoriquement de me dire quoi que ce soit. »

« Ce n'est pas ça. Je ne peux pas. Ce sont des secrets qui ne m'appartiennent pas. J'ai promis à Dumbledore de ne rien dire à personne. »

« Ah. Dumbledore. Bien sûr. Et tu fais toujours ce que te dis ton précieux Dumbledore. Mais ça ne t'a pas empêché de partager le secret avec Ron et Hermione. Oh ! Mais quelle idiote ! C'était différent, ça n'avait rien à voir. La vérité, c'est que c'est les deux seules personnes que tu laisses être proches de toi. Et rien ne t'empêche de me le dire, vraiment. Seulement tu ne me fais pas confiance. Ou tu as peur de ce que je pourrais penser de toi si je savais. »

« Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont Ginny. Et si tu ne peux pas accepter ça, je m'en tape, tu n'as qu'à me quitter. Retourne avec Corner, je suis sûr qu'il sera très heureux. Et il ne te cachera rien lui, tu seras au courant de tout ce que tu veux et plus. »

« Grandis, Harry. » Lança-t-elle avec mépris et sortit pour de bon cette fois-ci.

Si elle voulait vraiment en finir, si c'était ce qu'elle pensait de lui, très bien, il ne la retenait pas.

Mais sa colère retombée, il se sentit simplement très fatigué et très vide. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé, il n'avait même pas voulu se disputer avec elle.

Il essaya de lui parler au départ, de recoller les morceaux. Mais elle refusait obstinément de lui adresser la parole.

Sans Ron, sans Hermione et sans Ginny, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul à Poudlard.

-o-o-

Il n'avait pas pensé que Malefoy reviendrait à Poudlard. Quand il l'avait croisé pour la première fois dans un couloir il s'était attendu à le voir reprendre ses vieilles habitudes, mais il apparut rapidement que le jeune homme avait adopté une attitude beaucoup plus mesurée. Il arborait toujours le même air supérieur et arrogant, mais cela mis à part, il faisait profil bas. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis le début de l'année, alors que normalement, à ce stade là, ils auraient déjà été impliqués dans plusieurs bagarres.

Le Sepentard se retrouvait plus ou moins dans la même situation que lui, à cette différence près qu'il était traité en pestiféré.

Harry ne comprit à quel point les choses avaient dégénéré que le jour où il fut témoin d'une scène particulièrement éclairante sur les séquelles qu'avait laissé la guerre.

Il déboucha dans un couloir pour tomber sur Draco Malefoy, le nez en sang, entouré par un groupe de septième année.

« Alors, on fait plus le fier maintenant que papa est derrière les barreaux. Et tu veux savoir, Malefoy, tu devrais y être avec lui. Les gens comme toi ça me donne envie de vomir. Je comprends pas qu'on t'ait autorisé à revenir à Poudlard. »

Malefoy releva la tête et leur adressa un sourire provoquant.

« Marrant. Moi, ce qui me donne envie de vomir, c'est des pauvres types dans votre genre qui doivent s'y mettre à plusieurs pour trouver le cran de s'en prendre à une seule personne. »

Faites confiance à Malefoy pour ne pas savoir quand s'arrêter. Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait aucune sympathie pour Malefoy, mais il ne pouvait quand même pas laisser faire ça.

Lorsque ils l'aperçurent, le groupe l'accueillit par un grand sourire.

« Ha, Potter tu tombes bien ! On est en train d'enseigner une leçon à cette sale fouine. Faut lui montrer où est sa place maintenant. Allez, à toi l'honneur. »

« Je ne crois pas non. Laissez le partir. »

« Non, mais tu délires Potter. »

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de délirer. »

Le groupe le regarda avec hésitation.

« Maintenant que tu le demandes, Potter, tout à fait. Je n'ai aucun besoin de ton aide. » intervint Malefoy, l'air incroyablement supérieur pour quelqu'un qui était sur le point de se faire casser la gueule.

Harry l'ignora superbement, qu'il aille se faire foutre avec sa fierté à deux noises.

« Dégagez »

Il leur lança un regard menaçant. C'était dans ce genre de situation qu'il appréciait que la vérité ait été déformée. Quand les gens pensaient que d'un simple _Expelliarmus_ vous pouviez les tuer, ils devenaient beaucoup plus faciles à intimider.

« Oh. Et la directrice sera avertie, bien sûr. Alors ne pensez même pas à recommencer. »

Draco se releva péniblement.

« Ça va Potter ? Tu t'es bien amusé. Tu as pu jouer au héros. Tu as montré à quel point Harry Potter était noble et juste. Même envers ses anciens ennemis.

« C'est la version Malfoy pour merci, j'imagine. » dit Harry d'un ton léger.

« Tu sais, tu devrais penser à consulter. Ça se soigne très bien le complexe du héros. Je t'assure. »

Harry ne pouvait pas se mettre en colère, il n'avait pas rêvé le soulagement dans les yeux du Serpentard quand il était intervenu. Et les insultes de Malefoy n'étaient qu'a moitié convaincues.

« C'est la première fois que ça t'arrive ? »

Le blond lui lança un regard froid.

« Tu aimerais bien le savoir. »

Maintenant qu'il le voyait de près, il examina Draco plus attentivement. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien, outre le sang séché sur son visage et le bleu qui commençait à se former sur sa tempe gauche. Il était beaucoup trop pâle et trop mince. Rien de comparable avec ce à quoi il ressemblait en sixième année, mais c'était tout de même inquiétant.

« Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie. »

Sa voix était beaucoup plus inquiète qu'il ne l'aurait voulue.

« Va te faire voir Potter. »

Il sut immédiatement que le Serpentard n'irait pas. Très bien, il n'aurait qu'à s'en occuper lui-même.

Il fit un détour par l'infirmerie et Madame Pomfrey promit de convoquer Draco pour l'examiner. Après quoi, il se dirigea vers le bureau de McGonagall.

-o-o-

Il envoya une lettre à Hermione pour lui relater l'évènement. Ils s'écrivaient quotidiennement pour se tenir informés de l'évolution de leurs vies respectives.

_On pouvait s'y attendre_, répondait-elle… _Beaucoup de gens ont perdu des êtres chers pendant la guerre. Ils éprouvent une profonde rancœur et c'est normal, d'autant plus qu'ils n'auront jamais l'occasion de se venger eux-mêmes du mal qui a été fait à leur famille. Et à Poudlard, ils ont l'occasion de s'en prendre à un fils de Mangemort, de prendre leur revanche. Je suis très fière de toi, Harry, tu as fais ce qu'il fallait. Mais cela nous montre que nous avons encore du chemin à parcourir avant d'avoir rétabli la paix dans la société sorcière._

Elle enchaînait en lui parlant des ses dernières avancée dans sa lutte pour un statut plus juste des elfes de maison.

-o-o-

Ils étaient un nombre impair cette année là en cours de Potions. Pour certains travaux, le professeur Slughorn leur demandait de travailler par groupes de deux, estimant que c'était pour eux un bon moyen de compléter leurs connaissances, ainsi que de diviser le temps de travail, un avantage appréciable pour une année au programme chargé.

Les premiers temps, Harry avait navigué entre plusieurs partenaires. Il trouvait toujours quelqu'un pour travailler avec lui, et en dehors de ça, le reste n'avait pas grande importance. Mais les choses changèrent après l'épisode du couloir. Jusque là, il ne s'était pas vraiment inquiété de la manière dont les choses se déroulaient en classe. Mais il eut vite fait de remarquer que Malefoy était toujours celui qui se retrouvait seul. Lui-même ne tenait pas à avoir Malefoy pour partenaire, alors ça ne l'avait pas interpellé plus que ça. Mais il n'était pas l'unique Serpentard du cours, si les autres ne voulaient pas de lui, il était étrange que les membres de sa maison agissent de la même façon. Sans compter que pour détestable qu'il soit, Malefoy était plutôt doué dans cette manière, les Serdaigles ne seraient certainement pas passés à côté de l'occasion de travailler avec quelqu'un de qui ils pouvaient apprendre. Il lui suffit de tendre un peu l'oreille pour comprendre ce qui se passait. « Pas question que je travaille avec cette pourriture disaient les uns. », « Ce sale fils de pute était l'un d'entre eux, j'ai vu le tatouage sur son bras », « Il me fait froid dans le dos, franchement, on se demande de quoi il est capable », murmuraient les autres, « C'est un Malefoy, ils ont ça dans le sang, son père était déjà au service de tu-sais-qui pendant la première guerre, c'est de famille faut croire. ».

Edifiant, comme aurait dit Hermione.

Harry se sentait dégoûté par un tel comportement. Il avait été assez souvent le centre des rumeurs pour mépriser les gens qui les faisaient circuler. Il n'avait aucune sympathie pour Draco, mais là les choses allaient trop loin. Malefoy était un sale gosse et un froussard, mais dans cette guerre il avait été une victime plus qu'autre chose. Victime de son éducation, victime de l'endoctrinement réservé aux jeunes recrues de Voldemort, victime des erreurs de ses parents. Et maintenant, victime d'une société qui ne voulait pas lui donner une seconde chance. Ce qui était le meilleur moyen de le faire se retourner contre elle. Harry comprenait maintenant l'importance que Dumbledore donnait l'importance aux secondes chances. Il décida de donner la sienne à Draco.

Au prochain cours, lorsque vint le moment de former les équipes, il prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers le bureau de Draco, au dernier rang, à demi dissimulé dans la pénombre. Un changement radical comparé à son éternel position au premier rang à briller sous les yeux de son professeur préféré.

Son sac atterrit sur la table avec un bruit mou. Le Serpentard releva la tête de ses notes et écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il reprit cependant rapidement le contrôle de lui-même, adoptant le masque froid et détaché qu'il réservait à ses condisciples. Il le dévisagea d'un air légèrement méprisant.

« Je peux travailler avec toi ? » demanda Harry, purement pour la forme. Il ne s'attendait bien sûr pas à une réponse polie, mais c'était un moyen d'engager la conversation.

« Quelle noblesse d'esprit Potter. Dumbledore aurait été fier de toi. Tu viens montrer le bon exemple à tes admirateurs. « Même les gens comme lui méritent qu'on les traite comme des êtres humains. » C'est ça ? Tu peux te sentir bien Potter, tu as fait ta bonne action de la journée. Maintenant que tu as vaincu Voldemort, il faut que tu puisses montrer au monde sorcier que tu es capable de convertir d'anciens criminels de guerre. Ta vie doit être tellement ennuyeuse si tu as du temps à perdre avec ces bêtises. Etrange, j'aurais plutôt cru que ton prochain projet serait « aidons les elfes de maisons » ou encore « venons en aide aux familles déchirées par la guerre », mais non, le petit Potter est devenu grand, il a décidé de laisser ses tâches indignes de lui à ses deux larbins, et lui il retourne attaquer le mal par la racine. »

Harry s'était attendu à un accueil hostile. C'était le contraire qui l'aurait surpris. Heureusement, il savait comment gérer ce Malefoy là.

« En fait, j'en ai rien à faire de toi Malefoy. J'ai besoin d'une bonne moyenne en Potions cette année. Et toi et moi sommes les meilleurs élèves de cette classe. Alors voilà le deal, on travaille ensemble et en échange tout le monde verra qu'Harry Potter parle à Draco Malefoy, plutôt bon pour l'image de ta famille, tu ne trouves pas ? Surtout en ce moment. J'imagines que tu ne dois pas apprécier ça, hein, être un déchet de la société ? »

« Et moi qui pensais que tu étais quelqu'un de noble et de désintéressé, c'est tout un mythe qui s'effondre Potter. Remarque, ça ne m'étonne pas, j'ai toujours su que t'étais qu'un putain d'hypocrite, dans le fond, t'es juste aussi pourri que le reste d'entre nous. Et tous tes beaux discours, c'est que de la merde. »

« Mais tu vas quand même dire oui, je me trompe ? Après tout, t'as jamais eu de fierté Malefoy. »

« Va te faire enculer Potter. Tu dois être en train de jouir là, non ? Eh ben profite bien du spectacle. Je suis à terre pour le moment, mais ça ne durera pas. Tu verras, un jour ce sera mon tour de me foutre de ta gueule. »

« Alors c'est oui. » c'était plus une affirmation qu'autre chose.

Pour toute réponse, Malefoy lui lança les racines de mandragore.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent en silence. Ils faisaient une bonne équipe tous les deux. Ils travaillaient dans un silence glacial, mais ils étaient efficaces. Les seuls moments où ils s'adressaient la parole étaient pour exiger de l'autre qu'il lui passe tel ou tel ingrédient ou pour discuter de tel ou tel point. Mais le statu quo ne dura pas longtemps.

« Pourquoi, Potter ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as aidé ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à le faire ? »

Harry n'avait pas vraiment espéré que son plan grossier lui permettrait d'amener la situation à ce point. Il connaissait Malefoy mieux que la plupart des gens - vous ne passiez pas six ans à entretenir une relation de rivalité avec quelqu'un sans apprendre comment pousser ses boutons. Mais Hermione était la spécialiste de la manipulation psychologique, pas Harry.

« De quoi tu parles » s'enquit-il prudemment.

« Je ne suis pas stupide, tu sais, je me suis renseigné. C'est à cause de toi que j'ai été convoqué chez Pomfrey ce jour là. » Il se référait sans aucun doute à l'évènement du couloir. « Et depuis, je n'ai plus jamais eu de problèmes, avec personne. Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails, mais ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Et d'autres personnes, dans la même situation que moi ont miraculeusement vu leur situation s'arranger après ça. J'ai interrogé les portraits, ils m'ont dit qu'ils t'avaient vu te diriger vers le bureau de McGonagall. Et j'ai bien réfléchi Potter. L'excuse que tu m'as servie, elle tient pas debout. C'était facile à croire, parce que le monde est rempli de ce genre de gens. _Ton monde corrigea Harry _**_in petto_**. Mais toi, t'es différent. Je te connais depuis des années Potter, ça te ressemble pas de faire un truc comme ça. Même si ça m'arrache la bouche de l'admettre, t'es pas ce genre de personne. T'es tellement bon, que c'en est écoeurant. J'aime pas être pris pour un con. Je veux la vérité. »

Il regardait Harry droit dans les yeux, ses prunelles grises ancrées dans les siennes.

« J'aurais fait la même chose pour n'importe qui dans la même situation. Ce que ces types faisaient, ce n'était pas bien. Et tu mérites d'avoir une seconde chance Draco. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Tu es un sale gosse arrogant et insupportable. Mais tu n'es pas mauvais. Tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé t'aider si je t'avais présenté les choses comme ça au départ. »

« J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. » cracha Draco, en écrasant rageusement ses pattes de grillons.

« Tu choisis mal ton moment pour découvrir que t'as une fierté. Y'a des moments où il faut savoir accepter qu'on a besoin d'aide. Même si elle vient de quelqu'un qu'on déteste. Et si ça peut t'aider, considère que c'est ma manière de payer ma dette envers ta famille. »

« Si tu voulais vraiment payer te dette envers ma famille Potter, tu t'arrangerais pour que mes parents soient blanchis. Non, la vérité, c'est que tu es en train de découvrir que la guerre ne s'est pas arrêtée le jour où tu as vaincu Voldemort. Et en bon petit Gryffondor que tu es, tu te sens responsable de la situation actuelle et tu veux faire tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour rendre le monde meilleur. »

Comme toujours lors de leurs joutes verbales, Malefoy avait réussi à faire mouche. Mais Harry était résolu à ne pas s'énerver.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne sais pas et que je ne comprends pas, c'est vrai. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais arrêter d'essayer. »

« Très profond Potter. C'est tellement inattendu de te voir essayer de dire des choses intelligentes pour changer. Oublie ce ton condescendant avec moi Potter. A mes yeux, tu ne seras jamais le nouveau Dumbledore. Je te connais Potter, dans le fond tu n'es qu'un sale gosse ignorant avec beaucoup trop de chance. Les gens se laissent facilement aveugler par l'aura de la célébrité. Mais je te connais trop bien Potter, la plupart du temps, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais. Tu te contentes de continuer en espérant que ça va marcher. Tu es irréfléchi, violent, et dangereux. Je n'ai pas oublié Sectumsempra. Alors tu vois, c'est pas la peine d'adopter le masque du héros avec moi. Je sais très bien qui tu es. Dans le fond, tu te sens coupable et t'essaye juste de te faire pardonner. Parce que combien de familles ont été détruites à cause de toi ? Combien de personnes sont maintenant victimes de persécutions parce que leurs familles avaient choisi le mauvais camp ? »

Harry n'avait rien à répondre à ça.

« Tu sais quoi Potter, dit-il d'un ton moqueur, t'as raison. Les gens comme moi n'ont pas besoin de fierté. Alors je vais accepter ton aide.

-o-o-

Les semaines suivantes ne présentèrent pas de gros changements. Il était de nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Il avait reformé l'équipe au début de l'année. Ses joueurs étaient excellents, il avait la meilleure équipe de l'école. La seule ombre au tableau était que Ginny refusait toujours de lui parler. Ce qui aurait pu être acceptable si elle n'avait pas passé son temps à ignorer ses consignes et à contester ses décisions. Il sortait de ses séances d'entraînement épuisé, tant émotionnellement que physiquement.

Il avait espéré que le voir passer du temps avec Malefoy inciterait les élèves à changer d'attitude envers le Serpentard. Mais il aurait du se le rappeler, les gens étaient longs à changer d'avis quand leur préjugés étaient profondément ancrés. En plus, personne ne le voyait avec Malefoy en dehors des cours de potions, et s'ils ne passaient pas leur temps à s'insulter, personne ne pouvait croire qu'ils entretenaient des relations cordiales. Il n'était certainement pas la meilleure personne pour essayer de réintroduire Malefoy dans la société, mais en même temps, il était probablement le seul à s'approcher autant du Serpentard. Sans compter que Draco n'était pas un cas isolé, d'autres que lui subissaient le rejet de leurs condisciples à cause de leur passé. Il avait réussi à mettre un frein aux persécutions, plus personne ne se faisait tabasser dans les couloirs désertés de l'école, mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, il y avait plus d'un moyen de rendre la vie difficile à quelqu'un. C'est ainsi qu'après plusieurs échanges de lettres avec Hermione, il prit rendez-vous avec Minerva McGonagall.

« Il faudrait obliger les élèves des différentes maisons à passer plus de temps ensemble. Organiser des groupes de travail pour les forcer à se mélanger. Ce sera plus facile chez les Premières année et ça le prémunira contre l'intolérance et avec un peu de chance ça pourra progressivement amener les plus âgés à mieux se comprendre. »

« C'est… Une très bonne idée M. Potter. Dumbledore aurait été très fier de vous. Il va me falloir un peu de temps pour mettre le projet au point, mais je vous promets que les efforts nécessaires seront faits. »

-o-o-

« Malefoy, pourquoi tu es revenu à Poudlard ? » lui demanda Harry au bout de deux semaines.

« Pour finir mes études, c'est évident » répondit Draco sans lever les yeux de sa feuille de parchemin.

« Mais, tu n'y étais pas obligé. Je veux dire, tu aurais pu aller ailleurs, à Durmstrang ou à Beauxbâtons. Surtout que tu devais bien te douter de l'accueil qui t'attendait ici. Et tu n'avais même pas à finir tes études, ta famille est riche, non ? »

« Dis moi, Potter, tu es vraiment stupide ou tu fais juste semblant, parce que franchement, j'ai du mal à croire que quelqu'un puisse l'être autant. Si tu prenais la peine de réfléchir de temps en temps, tu réaliserais que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour moi. Tous nos biens ont été saisis par le ministère. Ma mère est assignée à résidence et placée sous surveillance et mon père a peu de chances de sortir victorieux de son procès. Il est évidemment hors de question que je sorte du pays. J'été mineur quand j'ai été enrôlé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, donc ils m'ont laissé ma liberté, mais ils n'oublient pas que j'ai fait partie des Mangemorts. Je suis l'héritier de ma famille, et diriger les affaires Malefoy, demande une certaine éducation. Je serai le nouveau visage de la famille Malefoy, alors je dois présenter au monde une face respectable, me distancier autant que possible de l'image qu'ont pu donner mes parents. Et même si la situation était différente, il serait hors de question d'aller dans un autre pays, je donnerais l'impression de fuir mes responsabilités. Et puis, ajouta-t-il plus doucement, presque timidement, je me sens bien à Poudlard, j'y suis chez moi. »

Il fit une pause, le temps de se reprendre. Harry trouverait toujours ça incroyable, la manière qu'il avait d'endosser un masque après l'autre sans faire de vague.

« Si tu racontes ça à quelqu'un, je te jures que je trouverai un moyen de te le faire regretter Potter. »

Harry lui fit un grand sourire. Malefoy poussa un soupire exaspéré et retourna à ses notes. Harry continua à travailler, mais il comprenait Malefoy, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Il lui apparaissait soudainement, beaucoup plus humain.

-o-o-

Au début, travailler en silence n'avait pas dérangé Harry tant que ça, mais au bout d'un moment, ça devint carrément insupportable. Malheureusement, le nombre de sujets de conversations qu'il pouvait aborder avec Draco sans déclancher les hostilités était limité. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, il opta pour le Quidditch, c'était un terrain plus ou moins sûr.

« Serpentard va jouer contre Poufsouffle Samedi, tu penses que vous allez gagner ? »

« Certainement pas, répliqua Malefoy avec un reniflement dédaigneux. Diver est le pire attrapeur que j'aie jamais vu. »

Aussitôt qu'il eut parlé, que le visage de Malefoy se ferma, plein de colère rentrée contre lui-même.

« Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que c'est plus toi l'attrapeur de l'équipe ? »

« J'ai bien dit que c'était Diver, non ? »

« Mais… Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces futilités Potter, contrairement à d'autres, j'ai l'intention de réussir mes études. Je n'ai pas intérêt à me disperser. »

« Menteur. Tu as toujours adoré le Quidditch. Tu as toujours voulu faire partie de l'équipe. Ton père a même soudoyé les joueurs pour qu'ils te laissent être attrapeur. Ce qui était totalement stupide si tu veux mon avis, parce que tu avais largement le talent pour réussir les essais. »

Malefoy eut l'air momentanément surpris, mais il se reprit rapidement.

« Je t'ai donné mes raisons Potter. Si elles ne sont pas assez bonnes pour toi, c'est ton problème. »

Mais Harry avait compris.

« Ils ne veulent pas te laisser jouer, c'est ça ? »

Malefoy ne répondit rien, et se baissa pour diminuer la température du feu.

-o-o-

Dès la fin du cours, il se précipita dans le bureau de McGonagall.

« Draco Malefoy ne fait plus partie de l'équipe de Serpentard, vous étiez au courant ? »

« Bonjour Mr. Potter. »

« Euh, oui, bonjour Professeur. Alors, vous étiez au courant ? »

« Oui, évidemment. Et… »

« Et vous n'avez rien fait pour l'empêcher. »

McGonagall lui jeta un regard affectueux mais réprobateur par-dessus ses lunettes.

« Comme j'étais sur le point de vous le dire avant que vous ne m'interrompiez, c'est à la demande de Mr. Malefoy lui-même qu'il a été démis de ses fonctions dans l'équipe. En voyant l'accueil que lui réservaient ses condisciples, il a estimé que c'était plus prudent de ne pas tenter la chance. Un accident est trop vite arrivé. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas laisser faire ça ! »

« Mr Potter, j'ai peur que vous ne compreniez pas très bien la situation… »

« Non, c'est vous qui ne comprenez pas, si on accepte des choses comme ça, bientôt, il ne sera plus possible de rattraper la situation. »

« M.Potter, je vous entends, mais je ne vois pas vraiment ce que je peux faire. Je ne peux tout de même pas ordonner à l'équipe de Serpentard de reprendre Mr. Malefoy comme attrapeur. Laissez moi le temps d'y réfléchir. »

« Plus tard, toujours plus tard, à force d'attendre, un jour il sera trop tard. »

Il sortit du bureau en trombe pour rédiger une lettre à Hermione.

-o-o-

Sans surprises, Harry fut amené à témoigner lors du procès de Lucius Malefoy. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il été devenu un visiteur régulier de la salle d'audience du Magenmagot. A chaque occasion il avait chargé les anciens Mangemorts sans éprouver le moindre remord. Après tout, il ne faisait que dire la vérité et ces hommes méritaient d'être punis pour leurs crimes. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé que la sentence prononcée par le jury pouvait influencer le sort de leur famille. Que du coup, la société ne donnerait jamais une seconde chance à leurs proches, alors que dans la plupart des cas, ils étaient eux aussi victimes de leurs agissements.

Il n'éprouvait aucune pitié pour Lucius Malefoy. Mais il avait assez payé pendant la guerre. Et il ne l'oubliait pas, sa femme et son fils lui avaient sauvé la vie. Quoi qu'aient pu faire ses parents, Draco méritait une seconde chance.

Il ne s'agissait pas de masquer la vérité. Il suffisait qu'il mentionne le fait que la famille Malefoy l'avait aidé pendant la guerre. Ils étaient assez intelligents pour utiliser l'argument à leur avantage.

Comme il s'y attendait, Lucius Malefoy finit par recouvrer sa liberté.

-o-o-

« Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais. » lâcha Draco tout en se concentrant sur l'épluchage de ses oignons sauvages. Il essayait d'avoir l'air indifférent, mais la tension dans ses épaules ainsi que la dureté de son expression démentaient son attitude désinvolte.

C'était un moment important réalisa Harry, une chance de changer les relations entre Malefoy et lui. Brusquement, il avait de nouveau onze ans, à bord du Poudlard Express, en route pour sa première année à Poudlard, avec un petit garçon blond et pâle en face de lui qui lui offrait sa main.

« J'ai juste dit la vérité. Ce n'est pas moi qui a fait libéré ton père. »

Draco tourna brusquement la tête et lui lança un regard irrité.

« Même. Tu n'étais pas obligé. » dit-il d'un ton haché.

« Malefoy, je n'oublie pas ce que je dois à ta famille. Je ne t'aime pas beaucoup, c'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas d'intérêt particulier à gâcher ta vie. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne pense pas que tu sois quelqu'un de mauvais. Tu peux choisir de prendre une voie différente de celle de tes parents. Tu as une seconde chance. A toi de voir ce que tu veux en faire. »

En temps normal, le Serpentard aurait eu une remarque acerbe et sarcastique, mais pour cette fois-ci, il se contenta de soupirer de manière exaspérée.

« Peu importe. Merci, je suppose. »

Harry eut un sourire désabusé.

« Tu me passes les yeux de tritons ? »

-o-o-

Harry avait cru avoir avancé avec Malefoy, mais il aurait dû le savoir, la méfiance naturelle du Serpentard ne lui permettait pas d'admettre que les gens puissent agir de manière désintéressée.

« On peut savoir à quoi tu joues Potter ? Je suis quoi pour toi, un sujet d'étude ? Un pion dans ton nouveau plan pour repeindre le monde en rouge et or ? T'essayes de faire quoi là, de me reconvertir en bon petit Gryffondor, de montrer que tu es capable de sauver tout le monde, même les Serpentards Mangemorts et fils d'anciens Mangemorts ? Je ne veux rien te devoir Potter. Tu ne peux pas juste me laisser en paix ? J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, de ta condescendance, de tes discours moralisateurs et de ta foutue sainteté ! Qu'est-ce que t'essayes de prouver Potter ? Que tu peux être ami avec moi ? »

« Il s'agit pas de te convertir. Juste de te montrer que le monde peut être vu différemment. Et il ne s'agit pas seulement de toi. Je n'ai pas sauvé le monde pour voir les choses dégénérer de cette façon. Les partisans de Voldemort ont fait beaucoup de choses terribles pendant la guerre. Mais les persécuter maintenant ne nous mènera à rien. Le pays est en train de se reconstruire, et c'est une opportunité de changer les choses, de mettre progressivement fin à des siècles de discrimination et de différents. Mais ça n'arrivera jamais si on laisse la situation actuelle continuer et s'installer. »

« Ah, je vois, la sang-de-bourbe t'a fait la leçon. »

« J'en ai parlé avec Hermione, oui, mais seulement parce que j'ai vu ce à quoi la situation ressemble ici, et on est seulement à Poudlard, je n'imagine même pas ce à quoi les choses ressemblent à l'extérieur. Et c'est en partie à cause de toi que je m'en suis rendu compte. Tu n'es pas la seule personne que je cherche à aider à Poudlard. Seulement tu es dans mon année et tu as un nom connu. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion, je sais très bien qu'on ne sera jamais amis toi et moi, seulement si les gens me voient avec toi, ils changeront peut être d'avis. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais au début, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. J'en ai parlé à McGonagall et on a plusieurs projets en cours. »

« T'es impossible Potter, impossible. »

« Tu n'as jamais réalisé que les gens pouvaient s'entraider simplement parce que c'était la chose à faire. Simplement parce qu'ils sont humains. Pas parce qu'ils se doivent quelque chose. »

Le doute qu'il vit s'installer dans les yeux de Malefoy à cet instant là lui donna l'air particulièrement vulnérable. Et tout à coup, sans qu'il ne sache très bien pourquoi, Harry se sentit très triste pour lui.

« Parfois, je me demande si ça aurait changé les choses si je t'avais serré la main ce jour là dans le train. »

« Arrête de croire que tu es responsable pour tout ce qui se passe dans le monde Potter. Bientôt tu vas nous sortir que si le soleil se lève à l'est et pas à l'ouest c'est à cause de toi. » Pour une fois, le ton de Malefoy tenait plus de la taquinerie que de l'insulte.

-o-o-

Plus tôt dans l'après-midi, une Pouffsouffle de troisième année l'intercepta dans le couloir pour lui remettre un mot du professeur McGonagall. Elle lui demandait de passer la voir dans son bureau après les cours.

Elle l'accueillit avec un sourire, du thé et des biscuits en forme de tritons.

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous Mr.Potter. J'ai trouvé un moyen de résoudre le problème que pose la constitution des équipes de Quidditch. Dorénavant, tout élève souhaitant intégrer l'équipe pourra le faire en cours d'année, après que les essais officiels aient eu lieu. Par ailleurs, le directeur de chaque maison supervisera les essais afin de s'assurer que les joueurs soient choisis en toute équité. »

Harry lui sourit.

« Merci professeur. »

-o-o-

« Ils m'ont réintégré dans l'équipe. Slughorn m'a pratiquement supplié à deux genoux pour que j'accepte de reprendre ma place. » lui annonça Malefoy.

Un sourire triomphant flotta un instant sur ses lèvres.

« Je suppose que c'est toi qui es derrière tout ça. » c'était plus une affirmation qu'un question

« Oui. » dit simplement Harry.

« Tu lâches jamais l'affaire, hein ? »

« Non. Et puis honnêtement, tu es le seul adversaire contre qui voler soit un défi. »

« Hmpf. Tu vas le regretter Potter. Je vais t'étaler. »

« Hmpf. Aucune chance. »

-o-o-

La tension qui régnait entre lui et Ginny rendait difficiles ses relations avec l'équipe.

Un jour, il n'y tint plus.

« Ginny, tu resteras après l'entraînement, j'ai à te parler. »

Elle ne daigna même pas se tourner vers lui, mais il savait qu'elle l'avait entendu. Cependant, dès la fin de la séance, elle se prit la direction des vestiaires sans même lui accorder un regard.

Elle était têtue, mais il l'était aussi. Il alla se poster à la sortie des douches, et attendit qu'elle sorte. Lorsqu'elle émargea de la salle de bain, il la saisit par le bras et lui dit :

« Ginny, je t'ai dit que je voulais te parler. »

« Quel dommage, moi je n'ai pas envie de te parler. »

Et elle se dégagea pour aller rejoindre les autres joueuses de l'équipe.

« Il faut qu'on parle Ginny. On peut le faire en privé ou devant le reste de l'équipe, c'est toi qui choisis. »

A contrecoeur, elle s'arrêta et se retourna. Elle lui faisait face, le regard dur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et le menton en avant.

« Allez-y les filles, je vous rejoins plus tard » lança-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Les autres joueuses leur jetèrent un regard inquiet mais s'éloignèrent rapidement.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'ils échangent un mot. Lorsqu'il apparut évident que Ginny n'avait pas l'intention de desserrer les dents, il prit la parole :

« C'est en tant que capitaine que je te parle. Le reste je m'en fiche. Mais tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Tu ne peux pas infliger ton humeur à l'équipe, ce n'est pas juste pour eux. Ce qui se passe le reste du temps, je m'en fiche, mais accepte au moins de faire une trêve pendant l'entraînement. »

Elle ne répondit rien, mais au prochain entraînement, les choses se déroulèrent sans accroc.

-o-o-

Au mois de février, McGonagall annonça que désormais, chaque année, les élèves devraient présenter un travail, préparé par groupe de quatre, constitué d'élèves de chacune des maisons.

Malefoy l'intercepta à la sortie de la Grande Salle.

« Encore une idée à toi Potter. »

Son sourire était légèrement exaspéré, mais son ton était amical.

« Tu as de la place pour un Serpentard dans ton groupe ? »

-o-o-

Les travaux en groupe lui donnèrent l'occasion de passer plus de temps avec Malefoy. Si au début les autres membres de leur équipe se montrèrent distants avec Draco, ils l'acceptèrent rapidement. Et à lors contact, Draco se réchauffa un peu, confirmant à Harry que le Serpentard avait désespérément besoin de chaleur humain. Il se surprit même à apprécier la compagnie du Serpentard. Il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant qu'ils étaient en présence d'autres personnes, mais tous deux s'étaient sensiblement rapprochés. Certes, ils passaient encore beaucoup de temps à se disputer, mais c'était plus par jeu qu'autre chose.

-o-o-

A la sortie des douches, après l'entraînement, il trouva Ginny qui l'attendait. C'est d'un ton inhabituellement timide qu'elle s'adressa à lui :

« Harry. Je voudrais te parler, s'il te plaît. »

Il lui lança un regard neutre et hocha la tête, l'incitant poliment à continuer.

« Je voulais m'excuser pour mon attitude de ces derniers mois. Quand on s'est engueulés avant la rentrée, je ne pensais pas que ça durerait aussi longtemps. Je ne voulais pas faire le premier pas parce que je voulais que tu t'excuses en premier. Mais quand j'y pense, c'était ridicule.»

Harry sentit un grand poids se lever de ses épaules. Il eut un sourire franc, bien qu'encore un peu hésitant.

« D'accord. Excuses acceptées. Moi non plus je n'ai pas été très correcte. Et après tu m'évitais et je ne savais pas comment te parler. Puis j'ai pensé que c'était trop tard. Que tu m'en voulais à vie. »

« Je…Non, pas du tout !... On a vraiment été stupide hein ? »

Ils eurent tous deux un petit rire embarrassé.

Le silence restauré, ils se sourirent maladroitement.

Ginny reprit la parole :

« Je suis contente qu'on ait fait la paix Harry, mais je ne sais pas si… Enfin, je pense que c'est encore trop tôt pour… Tu sais… » finit-elle assez lamentablement.

« Oui, pas maintenant. » acquiesça Harry « Mais on peut être amis. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête, une expression reconnaissante sur le visage.

« Alors, amis ? » demanda-t-il.

« Amis » lui assura-t-elle.

Il était encore peut être trop tôt pour qu'une relation reprenne entre eux, mais même si ça ne devait jamais arrivé, il avait réussi à regagner l'amitié de Ginny et c'était suffisant.

-o-o-

Ces derniers temps, Draco était très silencieux, il passait beaucoup de temps à le regarder, comme s'il était en train d'essayer de décider de quelque chose. Il se montrait inhabituellement effacé en sa présence.

Puis, un jour, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux seuls dans la salle qui avait été assignés à leur groupe de travail, Draco l'embrassa.

« Euh, c'était quoi ça ? »

« A quoi ça ressemblait ? Un baiser Potter. »

« Non, ça je sais, mais euh, pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on embrasse les gens généralement Potter ? J'en avais envie, c'est tout. »

« Ah. D'accord. »

Il resta muet quelques instants, le temps de recouvrer ses esprits.

« Le prends pas mal, Malefoy, mais ne recommence pas. »

« Potter, je sais bien qu'il te manque quelques neurones, mais il ne sert à rien de nier l'évidence. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. Comment pourrais tu résister à la tentation que sont les lèvres de Draco Malefoy ? Tu aimes mes lèvres Potter, tu veux les sentir sur le tiennes, tu veux sentir ma langue dans ta bouche, tu en rêves même la nuit, si si, ne nie pas. L'autre jour Longdubat est venu me voir et il m'a dit : Draco, fais quelque chose. Je ne dors plus la nuit, plus personne ne dort plus la nuit dans le dortoir de Gryffondor, pas depuis que Harry rêve de toi. Oui, je sais c'est embarrassant, mais imagine ce que nous devons endurer. Toutes les nuits c'est « Oh, Draco, j'ai envie de tes lèvres ! Pose tes lèvres sur les miennes, je t'en prie !»

Harry était partagé entre le rire et l'indignation.

« Désolé de briser tes illusions mais quand je rêve de toi, ce n'est certainement pas à propos de te lèvres. »

« Aha ! Donc, tu l'avoues, tu rêves de moi ! Je le savais ! Et si ce ne sont pas de mes lèvres à la perfection divine, de quoi est-ce ? »

Harry se sentit rougir, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de répliquer avec force :

« Malefoy, redescends sur terre, tes lèvres n'ont rien de spécial »

« Mmm, moi je trouve que pour quelqu'un qui trouve que mes lèvres n'ont rien de spécial, tu passes beaucoup de temps à en parler, et à les regarder. »

« Pff ! N'importe quoi ! »

« Alors, j'ai une question pour toi, Potter, quand je t'ai embrassé, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas repoussé ? »

« Ça a rien à voir, j'étais surpris, c'est tout. »

« Alors, ça veut dire que si je t'embrassais là, en te prévenant, tu n'aimerais pas ? »

« Ouais »

« Prouve le. »

A ce moment là, Harry aurait vraiment dû s'arrêter. Mais il était un Gryffondor, il ne reculait pas devant un défi.

« Ok. » dit-il, essayant d'ignorer la chaleur de ses joues et l'effet que les yeux très gris de Draco, plongés dans les siens, provoquaient sur son corps.

Lorsque les lèvres du Serpentard se posèrent sur les siennes, il sut qu'il avait perdu. Et quand le baiser prit fin, plusieurs minutes plus tard, lui laissant le souffle coupé et les jambes tremblantes, il ne put que regarder le visage de Draco, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

Presque timidement, et avec une tendresse dont Harry ne l'aurait pas cru capable, Draco lui caressa la joue.

« Tu vois, je savais bien que tu les aimais. »

-o-o-

Evidemment, les choses ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. Les baisers menèrent à d'autres baisers qui menèrent Harry et Draco droit dans le même lit.

Peut importait le nombre de fois où Harry s'était dit qu'il allait arrêter, que ce n'était pas normal. Il finissait toujours par recommencer. Et il ne pouvait pas oublier, malgré tous ses efforts, la manière dont Draco se cambrait quand il était en lui, ou la manière dont le Serpentard lui caressait tendrement les cheveux après, et combien tout ça était extrêmement, terriblement, affreusement, agréable.

-o-o-

Coucher ensemble ne les empêchait pas de se disputer. D'ailleurs, il s'agissait maintenant de leur principal sujet de désaccord.

Mais c'était aussi l'occasion pour eux de vivre des scènes plus intimes. Dans ces moments là, Harry se sentait presque prêt à admettre que, peut-être, il avait des sentiments pour le blond.

-o-o-

Quand ils couchaient ensemble, Draco essayait toujours de dérober sa Marque aux yeux de Harry.

« Je m'en fiche tu sais. »

Draco lui lança un regard blessé.

« Ce que je veux dire c'est… Enfin tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas. »

Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Puis, il s'abîma dans la contemplation de ses genoux.

« On ne peut pas l'enlever tu sais. J'ai essayé. Même si on brûle la peau, même si on la coupe. Elle finit toujours par reparaître. Et si on coupe le bras, elle apparaît simplement ailleurs sur le corps. Mais c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Au moins je ne risque pas d'oublier. »

-o-o-

« Malefoy… »

« Tiens, tu m'appelles Malefoy, maintenant ? »

« Arrête, c'est sérieux. »

« Ok. »

« Ça peut pas continuer. Ce qu'il y a entre nous, c'est pas sain. On était très seuls tous les deux, on était en manque. Mais c'est tout. Je veux pas gâcher notre amitié pour du cul. »

« T'y crois vraiment à ce que tu viens de me sortir ? »

« Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que ce soit d'autre ? »

« Ça t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que peut-être j'avais des sentiments pour toi ? »

« Ouais. Bien sûr. Comme si t'y connaissais quelque chose toi à l'amour. »

« Potter, juste parce que le genre d'amour qui existe dans mon monde n'est pas tout le temps pur et noble avec des petits cœurs et des guirlandes de fleurs, cela ne signifie pas que cet amour n'est pas réel. »

Harry se sentit honteux et confus. Mais il lui fallait tout de même répliquer. Il fallait qu'il fasse comprendre à Draco que quoi qu'il y ait entre eux, ce n'était pas possible.

« Je… »

« Non, tu la fermes Potter. Et tu m'écoutes. Pourquoi t'as aussi peur ? Parce que j'ai peut-être des sentiments pour toi ? Ou parce que tu en as peut-être pour moi ? »

« T'es complètement malade Malefoy, comment tu peux croire que j'ai des sentiments pour toi ?! »

« Là, je vais ignorer que tu viens de m'insulter. T'as peur, tu sais pas où t'en es, ok, je comprends. Mais y'a un moment où il va falloir que t'assumes. Moi, je ne suis pas assez stupide pour jeter hors de ma vie les choses qui me rendent heureux. Et toi, Potter ? »

« De toutes façons je ne suis pas gay. »

« T'es gentil Potter, mais les arguments bidons, t'arrête s'il te plaît. Si tu ne l'étais pas au moins un peu, on ne serait pas en train d'avoir cette conversation. Je ne peux pas te promettre pour toujours et à jamais. Je ne suis même pas sûr moi-même de ce que je ressens. Et je ne dis pas non plus que ça va être facile. Mais putain, t'es le Survivant, non ? Le Sauveur, le mec qui essaye toujours peut importe ce que ça lui coûte ! Moi, je suis prêt à essayer, mais ça ne sert à rien si t'es pas prêt à y mettre du tien. »

-o-o-

Ginny l'intercepta à la sortie du cours de Métamorphose.

« Harry, tu sais, ces derniers temps je me disais, j'aimerais bien qu'on réessaye toi et moi. Tu me manques. J'ai envie d'être avec toi. »

Elle le regardait, ses grands yeux bruns remplis de douceur. Tellement familière, tellement rassurante. Comment aurait-il pu vouloir autre chose qu'elle. Elle était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé.

« Oui, moi aussi. Moi aussi tu me manques. Moi aussi j'ai envie d'être avec toi. »

Elle lui fit un sourire éblouissant, tellement plein d'espoir et de promesses, un de ceux qui suffisaient à le réchauffer autrefois. Il lui sourit en retour, essayant de mettre autant de joie et d'amour sur son visage, essayant d'ignorer le trou qui s'agrandissait dans sa poitrine.

-o-o-

« T'es sûr de ce que tu fais Potter ? »

« Je suis désolé si c'est dur à accepter pour toi Malefoy, mais Ginny et moi nous nous aimons. »

« Ok, admettons. Après tout, je ne suis pas expert en la matière. Mais toi non plus, Potter. Il y a beaucoup de gens qui t'aiment et que tu aimes, mais ce dont on parle, c'est différent, c'est plus profond, plus exclusif. On est peut-être majeurs, mais on est encore très jeunes. Et tu n'as jamais vraiment eu le temps de grandir normalement, il y a certaines choses à côté desquelles tu es passé. Tu es sorti avec elle quelques mois et tu penses que c'est suffisant. Tu envisages même de l'épouser après Poudlard. Comment tu peux être sûr que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux. Oublie le fait que je te veux pour moi. Ça me semble terriblement précipité comme décision. On dirais presque que tu t'accroches à elle pour ne pas sombrer. »

« Quand j'aurais besoin de l'avis d'un sale Mangemort sans âme, je te sonnerai Malefoy. »

Draco se raidit, son visage arborant une expression que Harry ne lui avait pas vu depuis des mois ; glacial, pâle et distant.

« D'accord. Très bien. Je vais sortir de ta vie puisque c'est ce que tu veux. Mais réfléchis bien, tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas le regretter ? »

-o-o-

Harry et Ginny annoncèrent leurs fiançailles en août. Leurs amis furent heureux pour eux. Harry bu avec eux, chanta avec eux, essaya de se montrer aussi heureux qu'il aurait dû l'être, se forçant à ignorer la petite voix qui murmurait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

-o-o-

Ils se marièrent un an plus tard. On en parla pendant longtemps. Un vrai mariage de conte de fées, le héros du monde sorcier épousait son amour d'enfance. Un parfait exemple pour la société.

-o-o-

Il avait tout pour être heureux. Il avait des amis merveilleux. Il jouissait d'une position respectée. Il exerçait le métier qu'il avait toujours voulu faire. Ginny était une femme extraordinaire et une épouse dévouée. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se sentir heureux. Pourquoi devait-il sans cesse se forcer à sourire, à afficher le bonheur qu'il aurait dû ressentir.

Par moment il n'en pouvait plus. Comment ses amis pouvaient-ils ne pas se rendre compte qu'il jouait un rôle.

-o-o-

Les seuls moments où il se sentait redevenir lui-même était quand il était sur le terrain, en train de travailler, ou d'aider Hermione, de prêcher. Là, il se sentait vivant, dans son élément. Il ne serait jamais un leader politique, mais il avait le pouvoir d'influencer les choses et il entendait s'en servir.

-o-o-

Il avait toujours pensé que Ron serait son partenaire quand il deviendrait Auror. Ça ne le dérangeait pas particulièrement de travailler avec d'autres personnes, mais apparemment, ça les dérangeait de travailler avec lui. L'un après l'autre, ses collègues annoncèrent qu'ils ne voulaient plus faire équipe avec lui. Il prenait trop de risque disaient-ils, se montrait inutilement violent, ne respectait pas la procédure. Dans d'autres cas, et honnêtement, il ne savait pas ce qui était pire, ils étaient trop intimidés par lui pour aligner deux mots.

Au début, tout le monde avait été enthousiaste à l'idée de travailler avec lui. Enfin sans compter le éternels imbéciles qui s'obstinaient à le traiter de pistonné. Ils avaient vite déchanté quand Harry les avait étalé à l'entraînement. Au fil du temps, ses partenaires se firent de plus en plus rares, et il fut de plus en plus souvent affecté à la paperasserie. Un Auror n'était pas autorisé à travailler seul, malgré ses protestations, ses supérieurs refusèrent de le laisser faire.

-o-o-

A ce point de sa vie, il avait atteint un degré de frustration extrême. Quand Ginny lui annonça qu'elle était enceinte, les choses changèrent alors du tout au tout. Il avait toujours souhaité fonder une famille. Il était le parrain de Teddy et le petit garçon le menait par le bout du nez. Mais avoir ses propres enfants…C'était totalement différent. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps son attention envers elle n'eut rien de forcé. Il fut aux petits soins pour elle tout au long de sa grossesse. Quand elle accoucha, ce fut lui qui s'occupa le plus souvent du bébé. Son fils. Il en était tellement fier et il l'aimait tellement.

-o-o-

Il avait essayé d'améliorer son attitude après la naissance de James, comme ne cessaient de le lui rappeler ses collègues il avait un fils maintenant. Et il s'était un peu assagi. Ce qui contribua certainement à sa bonne entente avec Abenberg, même si beaucoup était à attribuer à son propre caractère. Elle avait sept ans de plus que lui. Née d'une mère allemande et d'un père anglais. Elle avait une personnalité chaleureuse et se liait facilement avec les gens, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être franche et directe, ce n'était pas le genre de femme qui se laissait marcher sur les pieds. Elle n'hésitait pas à lui tenir tête, mais n'hésitait pas non plus à se fier à son instinct. De bien des manières, elle lui était semblable. Bref ils s'entendaient.

-o-o-

Ce n'était pas une mauvaise vie. Ils avaient trois enfants qu'il aimait plus que tout. Un métier qui lui permettait de faire le bien autour de lui, de faire une différence. Il n'aimait pas Ginny d'un amour passionné, mais il commençait à vieillir, c'était normal disait-t-on que l'amour s'enfuit avec le temps. Il l'estimait et appréciait sa compagnie, c'était suffisant. Et tant qu'elle ne soupçonnait rien et qu'il la rendait heureuse. Tout allait bien. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu la blesser.

Puis, un soir, alors que les enfants étaient couchés, elle lui demanda de venir s'asseoir avec elle à la table de la cuisine.

« Je veux divorcer Harry. Tu ne m'aimes plus, et la vérité c'est que tu ne m'as jamais vraiment aimée. Alors je nous fais une faveur à tous les deux. J'ai essayé, vraiment. Mais il y a une limite à ce que je peux faire, à ce que je peux supporter. Tu ne vas pas bien. Tu n'es peut être pas capable de le réaliser toi-même, mais pour tous les gens qui t'entourent, c'est de plus en plus évident. Je pensais que je pourrais être assez pour toi. Je pensais que je pourrais te rendre heureux. Que les enfants pourraient te rendre heureux. Que je pourrais t'aider à profiter de la vie à nouveau. Mais ça ne marche pas, notre mariage, ça ne marche pas. Et c'est en train de me tuer. »

Il accusa le coup. Il aurait voulu trouver quelque chose à répondre, mais son cerveau semblait s'être brusquement vidé.

« Ma famille aura du mal à comprendre au début. Parce qu'ils étaient tellement heureux pour nous. Mais ils finiront par l'accepter. Personne ne va te haïr Harry. On a juste besoin d'un peu de temps. »

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis dit d'une voix songeuse.

« Parfois, je me demande qui tu voulais vraiment épouser. Moi, ou ma famille ? »

-o-o-

« Putain Potter, on peut savoir ce qui t'a pris. »

« Allez Allyson, je vois pas pourquoi t'en fais tout un plat, c'est pas le première fois que je fais ce genre de choses. »

« Essaye pas de me baratiner Potter. Tu sais que ça c'était différent. Tu prends beaucoup de risques c'est vrai, plus que la plupart des gens. Et je comprends, je fonctionne pareil. Mais là c'était différent. J'ai lu ton dossier, c'est pas la première fois que tu fais ce genre de connerie. »

« Allyson, ne le mentionne pas dans le rapport, s'il te plaît. » la supplia-t-elle.

« Oh que si, je vais le mentionner dans le rapport Potter, tu peux compter là-dessus. »

« Allyson, tu comprends pas. Les choses sont en peu compliquées en ce moment. Ma femme vient de me quitter, j'ai un peu débloqué, c'est tout, y'a pas de quoi en faire un drame. »

« Non Potter, se saouler la gueule parce que se femme vient de vous quitter c'est normal, faire la tournée des barres ou sauter tout ce qui bouge, c'est normal. Mais ça, c'est du putain de suicide. Et grâce à toi j'ai failli y passer aussi. »

Elle poussa un long soupir.

« Je t'en veux pas Potter. Enfin, laisse moi quarante-huit heures et je ne t'en voudrai plus. » corrigea-t-elle. « Mais, t'as besoin d'aide Potter… Je l'ai ignoré parce que je pensais que tant que t'étais capable de faire ton job correctement, c'était pas mes affaires, mais j'ai eu tord. T'es doué pour le cacher, mais y'a quelque chose de cassé chez toi. »

-o-o-

Il était assis dans un fauteuil en cuir, dans un bel appartement du centre de Londres et faisait face à la psychologue que le département des Aurors l'avait forcé à consulter.

« Pourquoi moi ? Comparé à d'autres, je m'en suis tiré à bon compte. C'est Hermione qui a été torturée. C'est Ron qui a perdu un de ses frères, qui en a vu un autre se faire horriblement mutiler. C'est George qui a perdu son jumeau, qui ne vit plus qu'à moitié, mais qui a une vie entière parce qu'il vit aussi la partie qui revient à son Fred. Pourtant, ils ont tous réussi à construire quelque chose. Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'être tellement loin derrière eux, je ne comprends pas. Nous avons vécu les mêmes choses. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont capables d'avancer et pas moi. »

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de le scruter avec un calme olympien.

« Hermione pourrait me psychanalyser pratiquement aussi bien que vous. » lança-t-il avec hargne.

« Oui, mais vous voyez M.Potter, elle est votre amie. Elle n'a pas le recul nécessaire. »

Il choisit un autre angle d'attaque.

« Et puis ça sert à quoi ces séances ? Vous pensez que je suis fou, c'est ça ? Un héros marqué par la guerre ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller voir un foutu psy. Je vais très bien, merci. »

« J'ai lu votre dossier. Il est évident que vous avez subi des dommages psychologiques, bien avant la guerre, croyez moi, c'est suffisant pour marquer une personne à vie. »

Cette réflexion le réduisit au silence.

« Je ne suis pas votre ennemie M. Potter. Je suis là pour vous aider. »

-o-o-

La thérapie aida. Ginny ne lui disputa pas la garde des enfants. Il eut quelques aventures. Mais rien de sérieux.

Et la vie continua.

Il avait pensé que peut être avec d'autres hommes, il se sentirait plus épanoui qu'avec Ginny. Et ce fut le cas, même si à chaque fois il avait l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose. Il aurait essayé quelque chose avec Draco. Mais il était marié. Et même quand il apprit qu'il s'était séparé de sa femme, il ne tenta rien. Il n'avait certainement pas envie de balancer sa position nouvellement acquise pour une aventure qui pourrait très bien se révéler sans lendemain. Sans compter que leur aventure à Poudlard ne s'était pas terminée de la meilleure manière qui soit.

-o-o-

Les années avaient passé tranquillement. Jusqu'à ce jour, dans son bureau, où peut-être il allait prendre un nouveau départ.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa monte. Il lui restait encore douze heures. Il ne lui restait que douze heures. C'était trop et pas assez. Il s'agaçait de voir les aiguilles avancer aussi lentement, se forçait à ignorer leur lenteur, finissait par les oublier, puis quand il jetait un coup d'œil à l'horloge accroché au mur en face de lui, s'effrayait de voir qu'il était déjà si tard.

-o-o-

Il se présenta à la porte du manoir Malefoy à sept heures précises. Draco avait toujours détesté que les gens soient en retard. Etrange comme il pouvait ce souvenir de ce genre de détails après tout ce temps.

Draco l'accueillit sur les marches à l'entrée du manoir, toujours aussi grand, toujours aussi mince, toujours aussi beau.

-o-o-

Ils prirent le thé ensemble. Discutèrent de l'excellente saison de Quidditch qu'ils avaient cette année. Harry avait craint que Scorpius ne soit un sale gosse pourri gâté, mais il se révéla être une personne décente, bien qu'un peu arrogant. Il fallait bien que l'éducation Malefoy laisse sa trace quelque part.

A la demande des deux garçons, disputèrent un match avec eux.

C'était une situation familière, attrapeur contre attrapeur, ballet aérien, rivaliser d'adresse et de contrôle.

Quand ils se reposèrent au sol, ils furent accueillis par les expressions exaltées, excitées et admiratives de Al et Scorpius.

« Je n'avais jamais vu mon père voler avant. » dit Al avec révérence.

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'il ne joue pas régulièrement ! » s'exclama Scorpius.

-o-o-

Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous deux jours après, pour boire un café et parler.

« Tu sais, je ne me suis jamais excusé pour ce que je t'ai dit ce jour là. »

« Ah, excuses acceptés. Je n'ai pas vraiment été un modèle de diplomatie non plus. »

« J'ai été stupide. J'aurais dû te courir après pour qu'on s'explique, pas faire l'autruche. »

« Moi aussi j'ai été stupide. Je ne voulais pas me rabaisser en suppliant, c'était déjà suffisamment humiliant d'en avoir autant dit, et puis peut-être que j'avais un peu peur. »

« Peur ? Toi ? T'étais le seul de nous deux qui avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait. »

Draco sourit.

Ils se turent pendant quelques minutes et terminèrent leur café dans un silence confortable.

« Je sais que c'est encore un peu tôt pour ça, mais j'aimerais vraiment essayer, avec toi. Si c'est possible. »

Lorsque Harry alla se coucher ce soir là, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il n'eut pas l'impression d'être un imposteur.

-o-o-

BONUS

Drabble : 100 mots

La porte du magasin de jouets s'ouvrit dans un carillon joyeux. Draco entra, son fils Scorpius, âgé de trois ans, fièrement accroché à sa main. Ils arpentèrent les rayons, toisant de haut les autres enfants accompagnés par leurs parents. Soudain, Scorpius perdit toute contenance et se précipita vers le rayon célébrité. Lorsqu'il revint, il tenait son butin dans les bras. Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Non.

- Mais…

- Non.

- Mais, papa… Tu as dit que je pouvais avoir tout ce que je voulais !

- C'est hors de question ! Jamais mon fils ne s'affichera en public avec une figurine Harry Potter entre les mains. »

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. Si vous vous sentez d'humeur à écrire un commentaire, surtout n'hésitez pas, rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir. Que ce soit positif ou négatif, peu importe, du moment que c'est constructif.

Je répondrai à tous les commentaires, ne serait-ce que pour dire merci. Si vous n'avez pas de compte sur FFN, il n'y a pas de problème, j'accepte les reviews anonymes, mais s'il vous plaît, pensez à laisser votre adresse e-mail (soyez tranquilles, elle ne sera pas affichée sur le site) pour que je puisse vous répondre.


End file.
